Freebird
by TyeDyeHippie1969
Summary: Basically Bender trying to deal with his life.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Bender and I weep because of it.

The rain started to drizzle lightly as Bender walked home from his Saturday detention. He still didn't know exactly what had happened, but he had a pretty good guess. He probably wouldn't even be remembered come Monday. Like Andy said, he didn't even count. 'Fuck him,' Bender thought. 'Fuckin' jock.' The rain was coming down harder now, so Bender lifted his long, gray coat over his head.

As he approached his house only one light was on. 'Shit!' The single light meant that his father was in the kitchen and still awake. Whenever he was in the kitchen alone that always meant a rough night for Bender. It was the same every time. They would start off in the kitchen, then move to the basement. Bender didn't particularly want to deal with that tonight, so he decided to crawl through his window to avoid it.

He made his way to the back of the run down old house and proceeded to pry open his window. The next, and probably most difficult step was getting in without noise. Propping one foot onto the wall, Bender lifted himself up and pushed into his room. Forgetting about the major obstacles, he fell onto his nightstand.

"Shit," he cursed quietly. He listened to the footsteps getting closer and closer until they reached his door. As it flung open, the John Bender seen at Shermer High School was gone and the real Bender was shone.

"Dad, no!" he cried as his father dragged him from the room to the kitchen.

"You ruined my life!" he slurred, striking Bender across the face. "You fuckin' misfit! You should be out on the streets!" His father delivered a few blows to the ribs, breaking what Bender thought to be most of them.

"D-Dad…" Bender choked out. His father picked him up by the arm and twisted it back while walking to the basement steps. Bender yelped as he yanked it harder. He knew it was dislocated. Without warning, Bender felt himself fall down the basement stairs thanks to his father's foot. He tumbled helplessly until reaching the bottom.

"Get up," he ordered. "Get up, Johnny." Bender honestly couldn't move whatsoever, so his father pulled him up. "Ya gotta learn to behave, Johnny Boy." Bender noticed his father plugging in the old, rusty iron and his eyes widened. To test the heat of it, he used Bender's hand.

"Ahh!" he cried out.

"Perfect." He propped Bender up in front of the cabinets. It's not like he could defend himself anymore. With one swift movement, Bender was struck across the face with the red hot iron. He fell to the cold, hard floor and gasped for air. His father threw the iron down next to him before clomping up the stairs and locking the door behind.

Bender began to weep silently into the night. 'What'd I do?' he thought. 'Why does he hate me? Am I really that bad?'

PLEASE R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own them unfortunately. There ya go.

Bender stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror before leaving for school. 'Beautiful,' he thought. 'A big ass burn mark to start off the week.' The left side of his face was burnt and left red. He ruffed up his brown hair to try and hide it. 'Okaaaay…THAT didn't work.' Once again, Bender tried to conceal it.

"Fuck it," he murmured, walking to the front door. On his way to school, he was tempted to skip it since he really didn't want to grace everyone with his presence and have a huge burn mark, but he decided to tough it out. Allison was sitting in a corner of the front of the school on a bench. At first Bender was just going to keep on walking, but something told him to stop.

"Uh…hey." She looked up from her gaze at the grass to face him.

"Hi, I didn't think you'd stop."

"You saw me?" he asked in a surprised voice. She nodded. 'Thank God I stopped,' he thought. 'Another think to make me look like an asshole if I didn't.'

"You wanna sit down?" Bender shrugged and sat next to her. They really had no clue what to say to each other. Everything had been covered on Saturday. After a few minutes she commented, "You look tired."

"Yeah, we'll the night goes by quick when you're knocked out on the floor." Allison gave him a look. 'Shit, did I just say that?' At that moment Brian came jogging toward them. 'Great.'

"Hey guys," he said cheerfully.

'Christ, why's he so happy?'

"Hi, Brian," Allison said. "How was your weekend?"

"As good as it can be with my parents." Bender stared at the ground to try to avoid eye contact with them. "What about you, John?" He cringed at that name and shrugged.

"Okay, I guess." Brian nodded and sat down next to them. It got quiet very quickly then. 'They saw it. I know they did. How can ya miss it?' Just then Allison gave a little squeak as she saw Andy. 'Oh, this should be good. $10 bucks he doesn't come over…wait, who the fuck am I betting with?' Andy apparently noticed the three of them sitting nearby and gave a little head bop. 'I guess I won the bet.'

Allison's face dropped greatly.

"Maybe he's just busy right now," Brian reassured. She nodded.

"Right, he's just busy." Bender heard a car drive up to the curb and looked up. Claire and two of her friends got out. Bender felt his stomach jolt.

'She's not gonna come,' he told himself. 'Why would she? She's got her friends. I don't want her to come over. Don't come over, princess. Just keep on walking.' Just as Bender had thought, Claire didn't even look at him. He could, however, hear their snickering from behind him. 'Fuck.'

Thanks for all the reviews. Keep 'em coming!


End file.
